Change of Heart
by inuyashalkagome
Summary: Miroku and Sango are noticing that Inuyasha and Kagome's love for each other is getting stronger. What happens when Kikyo discovers them at the Goshinboku? When the final battle with Naraku comes, what happens to Kagome? Why is Sesshoumaru acting strange?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: If I owned any character from Inuyasha, I wouldn't have to be writing this story of mine! Who would need to? I'd have all the Inuyasha merchandise. Sadly, I don't own him. This story of mine is the only choice I've got. //^.)  
  
Prologue:  
  
Hatred. Anger. Longing. She never even considered the thought of having those emotions again. However, seeing the one she loved standing there with her, of all people, made her sick to her stomach. Black and white, a perfect contrast of colors, blended delicately with each other as she reached up to gently brush her lips against his. Miko and Hanyou. One would normally think it was absurd, but not I. Myself, being a Miko, had once loved that Hanyou, but I cannot any longer. Her red and white Miko garb blew swiftly in the wind as she whispered the three words that would change his life forever. 'I love you.' I shall not give up hope though. I will one day be the one whispering those three special words to him. I am the one who would've been there with him now, if things hadn't gone wrong. I should've been the one to have tamed his wild heart. Alas, all my dreams were shattered. Kagome, my reincarnation. I will not forgive you for the deeds you have done. Nonetheless, I leave it to you to protect Inuyasha. One day, your bond will break. When that happens, I will be the one to bring him out from his depression. His life, his soul, it all belongs to me.  
  
AN:  
  
Well, this is just the preview to my story, but I'm not sure if I should actually go through with making it. ^_^' If anyone truly just has to read this story, just let me know. If I get enough reviews, I think I truly will make it. This is my first story though, so sorry if it kind of stinks! (Even so, please don't hurt me if you dislike this story!) Waiting on reviews! //^.) 


	2. This Strange Desire

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Inuyasha. All the credit goes to the anime- goddess Rumiko Takahashi!  
  
Chapter 1: This Strange Desire  
  
She sighed underneath the Goshinboku. Inuyasha had told her to meet him at this very spot. He had said that there was something important he wanted to discuss with her. Kagome had seen Inuyasha with Kikyo the day before, she believed, no, she knew that was what Inuyasha was going to talk to her about. Tears dripped off her cheeks, and stained them as a dark pink. Seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo was always heartbreaking. After all the times that she had stuck by his side, he always went back to her. Kagome just knew that this was the end for them. By the end of tonight, they would be together no more. He was going to go back to Kikyo. It was completely obvious.  
  
A lone figure hiding in the shadows was contemplating. He knew he had broken Kagome's heart by visiting Kikyo, but it was not because he wanted to go with her. No, he was going to Kikyo to end it with her once and for all. He couldn't believe that it took him this long to realize that she was not for him. Kikyo was a bit selfish. She always tried to tend to her own wants. After all, she wanted him to become a full human. She was the one who wanted to be free from her duties. She had never excepted me for who I was. Kagome is the only one for me. Kagome puts aside her own needs and wants, to give everyone else what they want. She might share the same soul as Kikyo, but she is the exact opposite of her. After all she's done for me, I only repay her by making her cry. She shouldn't waste her tears on an idiot like me, no one should.  
  
Kagome heard rustling coming from the nearby bushes. Somehow, she knew it was him. She just knew it was Inuyasha. Looking up, she locked her eyes upon Inuyasha's golden gaze. It was coming, he was going to get rid of her right then and there. ''Kagome. I don't want Kikyo anymore. I only wish to be with you. Will you honor and unworthy half breed such as myself to stay with you?'' Kagome looked up with cloudy eyes. She had never expected anything such as that. ''Inuyasha, why do you want to stay with me?'' ''Because, you're the one who's ever truly loved me.'' Kagome flung her arms over Inuyasha. Crying, she gently brushed her lips against his own. She was not crying because of sadness, they were tears of joy. ''I love you.'' Kagome whispered just barely. Inuyasha, with his keen senses, even had a hard time hearing.  
  
Kikyo had been watching the whole encounter from start to finish. She now knew what it was like for Kagome to witness this. ''I swear to get you my reincarnation. When your bond breaks, I will be the one to take him back.'' With those few words, Kikyo disappeared into the shadows.  
  
AN:  
  
Well, what do you guys think. This was my first chapter, it probably won't be as good as the ones that follow. I promise though, I will update ASAP for anyone who wants to finish the rest of this story. Review please! //^.) 


End file.
